1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc location mechanism of the CD box, especially the disc location mechanism of the CD box activated by propping up and the elasticity of the elastic piece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of multi-media information and the peripheral storage devices of the computers, how to carry the enormous information around has become a common issue. Because of the large storage of CDs, storing multi-media and computer information in CDs to carry about has become a common practice nowadays. To respond to the prevalence of this fashion, CDs boxes become a handy and practical tool.
Because of the ill design of the internal location mechanism, traditional CD boxes usually fail to secure the CD on the exact location effectively when carrying or moving the CD around, causing the CD to shake or revolve, which in tune causes the scratches on the surface of the CD and displacement. Undoubtedly, such damage causes great inconvenience for those who exhibit CD shows frequently or who treasure up CDs. What""s more, by the time of using the information in the CDs for emergency, the damage to the information resulted from the scratch on the surface of the CD might lead to unredeemable loss.
This indicates traditional CD boxes still have many disadvantages and still have much for improvement.
In view of such disadvantages generated by traditional CD boxes, the inventor of the present invention was devoted to finding a solution. After years research, the inventor accomplished the disc location mechanism of the CD box.
The main objective for the present invention is to provide a disc location mechanism of the CD box in which the disc inside is propped up by the holding props of the first holding piece and the holding props of the second holding piece when the user covers up the CD box, preventing the disc in the box from shaking during carrying around, which in turn protects the surface of the CD from being scratched due to displacement and revolving.
Another objective of this present invention is to provide a disc location mechanism of the CD box in which, through the holding mechanism placed at the center of the disc compartment, the disc can be departed from being stuck up through the elasticity of the elastic piece when the user opens up the CD box and takes off the CD.
The third objective of this present intention is to provide a disc location mechanism of the CD box in which the disc can be easily taken off from every direction by the more than one sockets settled at the edges of the disc compartment.
The disc location mechanism designed for the invention objectives above is basically located inside the CD box, characterized in that:
One disc compartment with four sockets on the edges of the disc compartment, each one lies at an equal distance from one another;
three pairs of take-and-put holding mechanism for taking and placement, in which each pair of mechanism contains a elastic piece and a fixture piece and the fixture piece of each group connects to one another;
one first holding piece with at least one or more props;
one second holding piece with at least one or more props; and
each mechanism mentioned above combing with the CD box makes the completed invention. Each mechanism mentioned above lies inside the CD box consisting of a box body and box lid connected together. The disc compartment is settled adequately on the box body with more than one holding mechanism on the center of the disc compartment for taking and putting; the first holding piece is situated on the edge of the box body and the second holding piece sits adequately on the edge that joints the box body and the box lid. When the user places the CD on the disc compartment, covering up the box body and the box lid, the disc is propped up by the holding props of the first and the second holding piece; meanwhile, the protruding lump of the elastic piece fastens the CD to its location. When the user opens up the CD box and tries to take off the disc, the elasticity of the elastic piece make the disc stuck by the protruding lump of the elastic piece taken off easily.